


Natural as Blades from the Earth

by jeweniper



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Quiet, Sleep, ahahaha sike, also there's one cuss word?, no it's not sad at all it's fluffy as hell, spoiler alert: gon only says one word the entire time, this is really really quite short, you can smile again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweniper/pseuds/jeweniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon needs to sleep and Killua needs to sort through some of his insecurities, but not to worry--some things come together naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural as Blades from the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> One day when I was feeling pretty down I asked for one word prompts and someone gave me "embrace", so this is me finally using that (no idea what I did with that message)! I took a nice walk with my dog and wanted something short and quiet, so behold my first contribution to hxh. I hope you like it..! (?? ?)
> 
> This is supposed to be canon-compliant and to take place sometime during the Greed Island arc, if that isn't obvious!

“Killua,” Gon whines from behind.

Killua ignores him.

“Killuaaaa,” comes the sound again, open and trembly like the lingering last note on one of those koto CDs his mom listens to after she freaks out.

He sighs, taking care to make it long and deep the way Milluki does when called away from his precious computer. Crosses his arms for good measure. Peeks an eye back.

His friend comes together through splotched moonlight and campfire reflection, arm supporting his weight while he sags forward on exposed knees, eyes pleading though dull with exhaustion from another hellish day of Bisky’s training. Killua can feel the shadow of that fatigue in the passageways of his joints (damn that old hag). But he knows where this is going, what with the late hour (is time accelerated in this game?), the almost negligible nodding of that spiky head, the utter lack of coherent demands:

Gon is tired—really, _really_ tired. And especially after training in Heaven’s Arena, they got used to falling asleep slumped together in some way, totally wiped, to the point where if they’re not in proper digs Gon sometimes needs Killua’s help to fall asleep. He glances down at the jagged shadows he knows to be grass between them, a wider berth than usual (thanks to Killua) and slowly closing by the moment (thanks to Gon).

“Kill-u-a,” Gon tries again, huffy and pitiful.

Killua closes his eyes for a quick debate in the darkness. Ever since they first met back in the exams, something about Gon has drawn him like moth to flame. Reopening them, he tilts his head upward and looks at the speckled sky, attuned to the crawling noises behind him. He admits that was kind of cool, at first, to make a friend like that. His fingers wrap around a few blades of grass while he thinks, slowly beginning to tug. It was kind of cool, until he noticed the sun in Gon’s eyes a little too often, liked sleeping next to him a little too much, and suddenly weeks turned to months and still he never wanted to leave the boy’s side. Suddenly the blades shred in his hand, caught in the pressure of Killua’s fingers yet unable to let go of the soil. Looking at them blankly, he revisits old warnings about attachment, solidified by scores of targets who fell for just such a reason. Hence the distance, hence the worry. Wasn’t finally having friends enough for him?

“Killua.” The whisper startles him out of studying the carnage, grazing his cheek and tickling his eyelashes from just over his shoulder. A feeling steals over him that is warmer than any fire could hope to impart.

Ah, well. Can't say he didn't try.

“Yes yes, you idiot, I know,” he finally responds, as exasperated as usual, swiveling around and patting his lap. Casually, innocently. Naturally.

When sleepy, still barely-communicative Gon nearly purrs and climbs into his lap, he can’t help the way his lips tug upwards. “You’re too big, you oaf.” He receives only a hum in response. Comfortably close (or as comfortably as one can be with someone about your size crammed over your legs), Killua remembers his own tiredness.

Fuck it. Sure, attachment is dangerous, but isn’t that what being normal is about? Besides, he thinks, maybe he’s a little like grass, maybe he doesn’t need to try so hard to separate. Tentatively placing his chin on his dozing friend’s shoulder, he feels a little more relaxed. Nothing’s torn them apart this far, so who’s to say they won’t be as close (or even closer…) even after they beat Greed Island?

He loops his arms around Gon’s shoulders, balancing his weight on the other’s body, and follows him into unconsciousness with that thought in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, Killua. You and Gon will remain so close even after Greed Island, right? ~~enter Chimera Ants stage left, Killua and Gon's friendship set to #get rekt in Act III~~


End file.
